Neo Saga
by 049 Faithless Observer
Summary: During 3rd Impact Shinji wished for a world without second impact, where all was well, he wished for a better world. A world the angels do not accept and a world that the one who loves him the most will protect.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is devoted to everyone who wanted to see more secret organizations, and in general insanity and epic . . . Saganess then is in my other fanfics. If you want shear stupidity Check out neocooly, if you want to see deranged family development see a mother and a sister. For this, well, you tell me what you this of this.

Chapter One: Normality, a comforting thing.

"Shinji, wake up." A rough voice came from the hallway. Shinji Ikari turned in his bed as he remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Outside the room, the apartment's second occupant was slowly becoming fed up with waiting, that occupant was going to be damned if they were going to be eating instant noodles when a perfectly capable cook resided within a bedroom on the premises.   
The door to Shinji's room slammed open, hands shook Shinji awake roughly. "Wake up Shinji you'll be late to school", Gendo Ikari said sternly as his son finally opened his eyes groggily, then flopped into his pillow, closing them again. The elder Ikari sighed, at least that could wake his son. Just about anything else tended to fail miserably.  
'Then again I was the same way at his age, trying to just get that extra five minutes of sleep', Gendo thought as he went back to the kitchen after confirming his son would soon be awake.  
Shinji trudged into the bathroom, a life sized ceramic penguin his father had received from an employee startled him fully back to the waking world, as it did every morning, and as it would probably continued to do every morning. It was odd like that, he kept expecting it to all the sudden leap back into motion.  
He brushed his teeth as he looked at pictures taped to the sides of the mirror. His mother and father with him last Christmas during one of his mothers few vacations.  
He hadn't seen his mother in three months now, he and his father got along fairly well but it was a lonely thing for both of them. Yet Yui Ikari had insisted on working on the Genetics project in Germany as much as she missed her family, and as much as they missed her, they did there best to make up for it when they could.  
He showered as he considered his situation, his father had not been able to move with his mother to Germany due to his own job as the chief director of Gehrin, an advanced research company experimenting with new technologies. His father kept making vague remarks to super conductors, and genetic engineering projects, things that sounded like they belonged in the science fiction books his friend Kensuke Aida read.

He had continued living with his father because his mother didn't want to drag him off to Germany so young, when she would have even less free time to be with him. In that regard his father and him did keep each other company, and support one another's flaws.

Shinji walked into the kitchen slowly starting to feel alive again. His father was occupied reading the paper, while stroking the head of Mew Mew, the cat had been a birthday present from the Akagi's, his father worked closely with both Naoko and her daughter Ritsuko, all Shinji knew was that they were working on some next generation supercomputers. They seemed like nice people, and the cat was a thoughtful gift for Shinji who spent far too much time alone.

Shinji set to work making something at least edible, a talent neither his mother or his father could ever hope to aspire to. Gendo smelling the cooking food, smiled slightly behind his newspaper, at least he wouldn't be going to work hungry. He was almost willing to eat that slop the Gehrin security Captain called a meal. How she could eat instant curry over instant noodles and keep a straight face was beyond him.

"We should do something tonight, a movie perhaps", Gendo said as he lowered his newspaper. The theatre had several good movies running, corny action flicks were one of the things he and his son both could enjoy.

"Sounds good", Shinji replied as he place down a bowl of meso soup, his father insisted on what he called a 'traditional Japanese breakfast' though he skipped the saki, strangely every morning Shinji expected to hear a shouted "Yeeehhhaaaa." The cases of déjà vu had become a bit more common lately with his enrolment in a new junior high school.

Shinji frowned, "But I told Kensuke and Touji I'd go to the movies with them, we were going to go see the new Gundam anime."

His father lowered the newspaper, "Then we'll all go, unless you have a problem with your father hanging around with your friends."

"O-of course not!" Shinji said quickly, as he went back to get the rice. It was true his dad was pretty awesome by the standards of most kids. He'd even played in a simulator battle when they had been short one player at the arcade.

"Hmmmm, do you having something on your mind."

"N-no", he said shakily.

Gendo could hear the lie in his son's voice. "Has my son started to look at girls?" He asked rhetorically, the man kept his voice totally neutral, it was fun to watch his son get squirm. 'Of course he has, he's always been the kind to attract the cute ones too', he thought, amused.

"So who is it? The class representative, or maybe that nice girl you've told me about, Emi, correct?"

Shinji shook his head nervously, there was no way out of it now. "N-no actually its . . ." Shinji paused as he gathered his thoughts. "I kind of like Asuka," he said quietly.

His father blinked. "Asuka, you mean the Soryu girl. I can't tell you who to have a crush on but you should be sure you don't just pity her before you do anything." Gendo warned him.

"I DON'T, pity her." Shinji replied softly as he continued working on breakfast. 'Do I?'

"Be certain of that Shinji." His father said sternly as Shinji brought the rest of the meal in. They began eating, both of them moving quickly to finish breakfast, neither of them had much time in the morning for the little things in life.

Gendo left first leaving Shinji to lock the door behind him. On his way to school he was met half way by Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, the three stooges, as the class rep called them, were once again together.

Kensuke's first words were questions to Shinji about his fathers work. "So has your dad said anything about the new UAH-12 UAV's?" He asked excited, Shinji usually answered the questions with a negative. His father was tight lipped about anything that wasn't need to know, though he did boast a little about the unclassified designs.

"Uhm, he said something about them being flight tested today." Shinji said, or was that the UGA-10?

Gehrin acted as a major weapons contractor for the UN which was still putting down rebellions and wars around the world after the 'Event', the simultaneous disappearance of half the worlds population, and the seemingly instantaneous shift in the earths stellar position which astronomers said was proof the earth had somehow been 'out of synch', for lack of a better term, with the rest of the universe for nearly fifteen years. A great scientific mystery but not really all that important to the mundane living of ones life.

"Wow really!" Was Kensuke's response, he was excited, that was for sure. Military devices fascinated him, he could recite the exact flight profile of a MIG-26/B if anyone had really wanted to hear about it. "Oh man I just gotta get pictures of this", he shouted as he waved his camera about. Both Shinji and Touji sighed, Kensuke's obsession with weapons was not shared by his two friends, but they humored him anyway. Other then his odd pastime he tended to be the wisest head amongst them.

They continued walking. "Its not like you could get out to see it anyways, I mean the testing is scheduled during school hours." Shinji said as they kept going. He thought it was anyways, sometime around twelve."

Kensuke shrugged. "Yeah, well if their flying during lunch I might be able to get some shots from the roof." Kensuke replied, patting the brand new long range optical lens safe in his bag. The main Gehrin flight test facility was a mere five miles from the school, making any aircraft easily visible.

When they reached the school there was a throng of people about, the bell had not yet rung leaving the students plenty of time to enjoy the morning. It was still a fairly warm even two months into the new school year.

Shinji headed for his seat, Ibuki sensei was already at the desk for her first class of the day like she was every morning. A young woman, she was unusual amongst the teachers in that she took a keen interest in the students. Most notably Asuka Langley Soryu, who she had taken in two years ago while the girl underwent therapy in Japan.

The bell rang just as he sat down. Ibuki sensei began explaining complex mathematical equations the second the bell ceased, already diving straight into teaching. Almost every male in the class had their attention fixed on her, though how many were actually listening nobody was really sure.

The exception to this was Shinji Ikari, his attention shifted every few minutes to a seat several rows behind him. An empty seat. He kept wondering, who was he missing, who wasn't here? He'd asked the class representative about the seat's last occupant. Hikari had just told him that nobody had ever sat there, not that she could remember anyways.

He kept trying to visualize the person who he thought sat there. Complexion pale, yes that he was sure of. Hair color, brown, no, black, no, nor was it blond or red, though red somehow tied in somewhere, he was sure. The eyes though, no color seemed right for the eyes.

The most frustrating thing was he had this perfect image that he knew the person would fit into, like the key to a lock if he could ever find them. Yet any attempt to study that image was like trying to study an individual bit of fog. It simply shifted into the background.

His entire period was consumed thus, glancing back almost exactly every five minutes as if expecting to see someone looking out the window.

But every time all he saw was an empty seat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The being had been alone for a long time, how long it could not remember. It still remembered a short time during which it had thought itself, or at least part of itself, it's child, free of this prison. But that had not come to be, still it had learned over the millennia to wile away its time in a trance like state nothing like a coma, for this being existed in such absolute emptiness that any change would startle it awake.

It awoke as such now.

Powers were moving, powers that it had not sensed for some time, powers that it thought its granddaughters had destroyed with the help of its daughters and sons.

It was agitated, in its ascended form it could easily have destroyed all of these beings, the ones who threatened the reborn world. It did not know why it cared so much, but it did know that it could not allow them to damage what had been made.

Yet it no longer held the power of God, even if it had only ever been power over this one planet. There had to be something it could do, one of its children had wished for this world, it could not allow that wish to be undone without a fight!

The copies of the other . . . It considered for some time, though how long it did not now. It could sense the other powers moving and spent as much time as it could in thought based on that.

Two of the copies remained, two that had not been like the others, these two were free of contamination from their progenitor. It opened itself to them quickly, caressing them like a mother would a child.

They were not it's children but they were in a way related to it. They were it's grandchildren, these two. They had held names that part of its essence had once attached a great meaning to.

Names, it remembered names, they were very important for the endeavor it faced now.

More memories surfaced, memories that added to its conviction, it would protect the world its child had wished for. It would protect . . . Shinji-kun.

EVA, Evangelion it corrected slowly, dredging up part of its mind that had been remerged with it. This part of its mind and soul also had once been an individual with a name. Ayanami, Ayanami Rei, it had sacrificed being Ayanami and being Rei to be It and to protect Shinji, losing the identity that fragment had once held.

This artificial being had lived like its children, and now it had a need for this being again. It considered as the beings known as Units 03 and 04 became fully awake in the presence of it.

These beings were powerful copies of the others, though never as powerful as its first granddaughter had been and insignificant next to the power it and its second granddaughter, the being made by its children from its own soul, had wielded.

It studied the part of its soul that had once been used to create its granddaughter. It came to a decision, a single clean strike, overwhelming pain and incompleteness filled its being, but these would be minimal problems. It would die soon to the others who were sensing its activity now.

True death, irrevocable death. But its granddaughter would live, all three of its grandchildren would live and protect her child. It still retained the power for what needed to be done. It sensed the other and its children, and their grandchildren . . . A . . . An . . . ge-ls. The Angels yes, trying to force their way into the world once more.

Those powers turned on it, slowly crushing the beings ever weakening defenses. It had only the time left to achieve its goal. It cast the fragment of its soul into the last form it remembered and placed it within Unit 04, this one it could sense, was in the best condition, the other was damaged. It considered. It could risk this as well, it imbued the power of its core upon Unit 03, it would hide it, so it had a chance to heal.

Its final defenses were penetrated and it felt its crippled soul being shredded. It was agony beyond a million hells, but it did not care as it forced a breach, releasing it's grandchildren into the world.

As death came, the being, if such things were possible in its non corporal state, smiled. The powers gouged deep and then pulled with all their force. Then there was peace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo Ikari frowned as he watched the first of the UAV's reach their launch positions on the upper most ground level of the Gehrin research facility.

The UAH-12 was the latest generation of high tech weapon system. The designers affectionately called them Darts after their narrow central lifting bodies. Two gimbled turbofans kept the craft aloft in flight, making the unmanned vehicle highly maneuverable. The craft mounted no turreted weapons, but as it was able to fly extremely complex maneuvers, while flying horizontally, turning, flying backward forwards, left or right. The system could get by without a turret as the entire craft was essentially a flying turret for its weapons.

Now they just had to prove the design to the dozen military officers from the UN and JSDF.

"Lets see what your new toys can do Ikari", one of the officers remarked, a mix of interest and disgust in his voice. It would be nice if the system worked, but it just seemed too revolutionary for modern technology. Even knowing about the things Gehrin had made breakthroughs in within just the past eight years.

"Begin final flighty confirmation." Gendo ordered as he studied the main screen. He had an odd electric feeling that something was going to happen.

"Confirmed UAV's are ready to launch, interfaced through the MAGI system. All flight controls check out." Doctor Naoko Akagi, muttered, bored.

The looked up at Gendo Ikari who sat at the top of the three tiered command room, narrowing her eyes in irritation. Every time she made advances on him, she was either reminded of her place, or outright ignored. It made her like the man even more though, his devotion to his loved ones.

'Such a love could turn into something horrible if driven to it.' Naoko thought darkly.

"Field sensors have been deployed, radar, lidar, and radiation sensors ready for flight profiling." Ritsuko Akagi announced. She was busy typing commands into a secondary MAGI terminal placed in the tier directly below Naoko. The entire command room was space efficient using up a volume only ten by twelve meters. It had to be considering the massive difficulty in excavating a facility that could be made structurally sound in a place like Japan.

Every square inch was rationed, and the Commander allowed himself only a minimum of comforts, his office was only a little larger then those of his subordinates, with its added space coming from the removal of a janitorial closet directly next door.

"Test will initiate in thirty two seconds." Captain Misato Katsuragi announced as she confirmed the final countdown. Today's mission was a live fire, ground attack scenario against a platoon of remote operated Tunguska M-1 anti air vehicles equipped with dummy rounds.

The first flight of four lifted from the ground heading towards the targets fast and low. The testing facility was on the very outskirts of Tokyo, which had admittedly become a smaller city after the Event. With only half the worlds population intact yet the same psychology for having few children out in force the population had stabilized at a more manageable number than the turn of the century.

The military officers all nodded in approval as a tailing drone noted the tight, well maintained formation the UAV's had taken up.

"Tunguska platforms have been identified by onboard flight system."

The Military Officers all nodded slightly, Gendo just sat back further in his seat. If the system worked as planned then it would require no assistance from the ground based flight control to complete the mission. He was rather proud of the software design team that had developed the onboard AI. Now all they needed was a catchy name to sell it off to the military. He thought Dummy Plug had a nice ring to it.

"Drones are engaging the Tunguska platforms." Ritsuko announced as the first flight rose up from five to twenty meters

The Tunguska's, a squad of four Russian anti air units, blazed away with their automatic cannons, failing to score any hits on the nimble craft. Dummy missile's fired from their side launchers streaking up towards the targets. The UAV's evaded, making impossible maneuvers forcing the missiles into turns that caused them to lose their targets. The missiles exploded one by one as their onboard fuel was expended without ever re-acquiring their targets.

Now the UAV's had the upper hand, two flew in from the side, vectoring there thrust downward and flying entirely on engine power. They fired away with their 20mm cannons ruining the thin armor of their enemies. One unit brewed up as its ammunition, and missile propellant was lit off.

It was all over in less then ten seconds of intense gunfire and missile launches.

The Military officers all stared on for a few moments before a slow clapping filled the room. A cheering came from the lower rank technicians and even Naoko pumped her arm back slightly with a silently hissed 'Yes', at the performance.

Ritsuko Akagi however was frowning. "There's something going on out at the test field Sirs", Ritsuko announced as she interfaced the MAGI with the sensor data and requested a break down.

The visual and radar signatures seemed to be distorted and infrared wasn't much better. It seemed every different sensor was giving conflicting ranges on the UAV's. She paused as there was a brief radiation spike on the sensors.

"What's going . . .-" She had no chance to finish as a massive thundering rumbled was transmitted from the above ground sensors to the deeply buried Gehrin command center.

"What was that?", Gendo asked as a slight vibration filled the room.

"Seismic activity?", Naoka asked. No this wasn't a quake, the seismograph readings were all wrong.

"Bring up a UAV camera feed, I want to see what's going on now!" Gendo barked. Naoko did as her boss told her, the image from one of the UAV camera's filling the main screen . . . Nobody spoke for several moments before Captain Katsuragi broke the silence.

"You know, it kinda looks like Godzilla."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei groaned slightly as her senses returned. The first question in her mind, was why she was even alive. For all intense and purposes she had sacrificed her existence to save Shinji, yet here she was, within the entry Plug of an EVA in her plug suit. She put aside how she had come to be there for the moment that was of little importance.

She could sense immediately that this was neither Unit-00, or Unit-01, yet this too was for the moment irrelevant, the unit seemed to be accepting her adequately, that WAS relevant.

There was no time for her to consider this though as she looked up. She was in a city, most definitely not Tokyo-3, the building architecture looked wrong, all of the building around her looked like normal structures, not the angular complexes Tokyo-3 necessitated in order to standardize the machinery for lifting and lowering the building into the ground.

Most disturbingly, directly down the street from her a blackness sat on the ground, something was rising from it. First a clawed hand, then dark black shoulders and a beak like mask. Rei had never felt such discomfort as that for what she saw standing before her, but it was unmistakably the form of the 3rd Angel.

Before Rei could take in any more of her environment the creature charged all out towards her. Old reflexes took hold as she shifted the EVA's weight forward at the last moment, taking the impact and skidding back at least a good twenty meters as the EVA dug its feet into the ground.

Sachiel shifted its weight, pulling buck and then driving downwards, knocking the physically smaller EVA, first to its knees, and then lying it out flat on its back.

Rei shook her head as the feedback made her dizzy. Her attention was drawn to the side view where she was eyes level with the top of a school, and three children standing there.

Rei's eyes widened coming the closest she had ever come to fear.

'Shinji, No!'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What the hell!" Touji screamed as he was knocked back to the ground by Shinji and Kensuke. Shinji looked back up in horror at the monstrosity laying in front of the school already pushing itself back to its feet. The creature's face seemed set in an eternal deaths head grin as it pushed off, slamming itself in low beneath it's larger opponent's arms, a massive dark green, nearly black creature.

The other being was startled, but swung its arms in low sending the smaller gray white creature flying into another building, nearly totally leveling an office block. Cars and pedestrians were running in all directions.

"Come on Shinji, we've gotta get out of here." Kensuke shouted as he dragged Touji along in his wake.

Shinji shook himself loose of his thoughts, what was he thinking staying here! He headed after his friends at a run as emergency sirens began to blare. Sure what was happening was definitely not an earth quake or a tsunami, but somebody had figured out it still wouldn't be good to have people in buildings at a time like this.

The entire school shook, students from all of the classes were running for the ground floor and the exits. He slammed face first into freckle faced Hikari who was running up from the cafeteria.

"Shinji!" She shouted as she struggled against the panicking throng of bodies.

"Wuh, Miss Horaki!", he shouted, letting the tide of people carry him along until he reached, then slammed them both into an alcove to avoid being pulled further away.

"What's going on?"

"It . . . Its monsters!"

"Monsters? Shinji what are you talking about?" Hikari asked the boy, Shinji was a sweat guy, a bit of a momma's boy but not a bad person, but she had never seen him panic like this.

"We were up on the roof, Kensuke was filming", he began quickly. "And then the next thing we knew there was some giant monster smashing down next to the school!"

"Monster?". Hikari blinked, the cafeteria was on the opposite side of the school, she hadn't seen anything. She simply shook her head.

The shacking began to rise up again. "Whatever, come on Shinji we have to get out of here before the entire building collapses.

"What about Kensuke and Touji?", Shinji asked worry in his voiced.

"They'll be fine you idiot, they have the sense to get out of here. Right now I'm just worried about us!" She pulled Shinji back out into the stream of people struggling towards the lower floors. A combination of brute determination and use of Shinji as a reluctant battering ram got them down to the second floor before the crowd started to pile up.

Hikari didn't bothering trying to go down any more stairs, she pulled Shinji into one of the now deserted classrooms and headed for the windows. One of them was already open, looking out on the school yard. She looked over the side of the windowsill before pulling herself over to sit, her legs dangling down.

"What are you doing!" Shinji asked worried.

"Relax, we're on the second floor and the only thing bellow us is grass." With that she scooted off and fell to the ground with a slight 'oomph'.

Shinji looked down, and was relieved to find the class rep was telling the truth. He followed a second later, landing heavily an falling on his face.

Hikari sighed and helped him to his feet.

"Hey Shinji, Hikari!"

Both turned, with more space out in the school grounds people were spreading out. Touji had spotted them, his eye drawn to the motion on the building side. They ran out to meet him. And Hikari got her first glance at Shinji's so called 'Monster'.

She froze still. It must have been a good two hundred meters from the school but it was gargantuan none the less. Dark and evil looking, it fought against another, smaller and white shimmering in the sun like some armored Angel fighting a demon.

Sadly it appeared the 'Angel', was losing. Its armored head had several large dents in it, and it now fought ineffectually as the second being finally moved in for the finishing blow, lifting its still feebly struggling opponent by the head, a spike of light speared back from the creatures forearm, then slammed back in.

The 'Angel' shuddered, as the process repeated several times. Finally the pile driver pierced through the armor of it's opponent's helmet.

It let the creature drop watching blood spray every where. Somehow Hikari felt that all was now lost.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Captain hit the gas." Gendo Ikari cursed as he tightened his iron grip on the door handle of the blue alpine.

"Sir", was Misato's only reply as her car passed the 100kph mark in the residential district. Gendo watched in horror as the smaller of the two armored behemoths collapsed to the ground spraying blood from its ruined eye socket.

'Damn it, that fighting is taking place far too close to Shinji's school' Gendo thought angrily. He had left the Sub Commander, Naoko Akagi in charge of the Gehrin facility before taking Misato up on her offer to go get his son.

She seemed almost as concerned as he about Shinji's welfare.

That was no surprise, Naoko Akagi had taken her in when she was orphaned by the Event, and living in close proximity to the Ikari residence, she had made much of her spending money as a teenager watching over the newborn Shinji. She was almost like an older sister to the boy, and had taken a posting as the Gehrin security officer to keep her job close to her extended family.

As much as she cared, it did nothing to improve her driving.

"Shit that fighting can't be more then a few hundred meters from the school!" Misato cursed, hand twitching. A flight of JSDF attach VTOL's had lifted on short notice from a nearby base and were closing with the monsters.

"Are they going to attack both?" Misato asked as she glanced up for a moment to view the spectacle, almost running down a group of onlookers in the process.

"Doubtful, they'll likely attack the one still on its feet."

As if to confirm Gendo's suspicions the VTOL's launched a full spread of rockets and missiles adding to that the fire from their chain guns.

Sachiel blinked confused at this. It was unused to the concept of déjà vu, it was no problem however as the rounds bounced harmlessly off the octagon of its AT field.

"It has a shield!", Misato gasped as the VTOL's expended the last of their armaments.

As if sensing this the creature lifted one of its arms. A blast of light caught a VTOL vaporizing a wing pod and sending the craft into a death drop into an office building.

"It appears to be equipped with a ranged weapon", Gendo muttered as they approached the school. They began to see more student mixed amongst the masses of people running the streets, Misato didn't slow down an iota as she skillfully swerved around a group of frightened students.

They were going to need a miracle to help them now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei gasped in pain, both sympathetic due to the EVA's injuries, and quite real, due to her own as she observed the Angel with her remaining good eye. It didn't help that her good eye was the one that corresponded with her EVA's ruined eye socket. Even opening it sent a lance of sympathetic pain through the socket. The Angel was distracted for a moment shooting down a JSDF aircraft.

A single tear streaked down Rei's face before falling into the LCL.

'I have failed Ikari, I was unable to protect the world you wished for. It will fall like the world it replaced. I am sorry.'

The Angel finally turned to face her for the finishing blow, bringing its massive hand down on the EVA's neck, a single good blast from its pile driver would spear all the way through to the Entry Plug.

Something deep within her finally snapped, Rei's soul was of Lilith, and just like EVA Unit-01 there was nothing as powerful as a mother protecting her children, and most importantly to the part of the soul that was Rei Ayanami, protecting the one she wanted to be with. Rei convulsed in the entry plug as the full force of her soul was unleashed.

An inhuman screamed was released as she synched perfectly with Unit 04. It was fortunate that the EVA did not hold Adam's soul or this feat would have initiated a fourth impact that would likely not have ended well for humanity. As it was, EVA and pilot went berserk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji watched in aw as the fallen creature slammed full force into its tormenter, bodily lifting the other creature and sending it backwards.

"Oh SHIT", Touji cursed, this time it was he who had the sense to move his friends out of the way.

He was certain Kensuke and Shinji would have just stood there, Kensuke filming and Shinji starring until one of these Godzilla knockoff landed on them.

They were sent flying as the arm that nearly crushed them instead merely knocked them over with the shock of its impact.

A second Shock came and instant later as the second monstrosity landed on top of the larger pinning it beneath its own mass.

An bellowing roar irrupted from the smaller of the two as the bottom half of its armored head unhinged in a mass of blunt teeth. He slammed its fist down twice on the red gem at the center of its opponent, eliciting an unexpectedly high pitched screech from the creature.

The red core began to glow as if gathering energy for something, the creature seemed to become putty like as it attempted to rap itself around the enemy.

Sachiel would take this monstrosity with it to hell.

Rei already new what it intended, after all, she had done much the same in one of her lives, she had almost expected this. Waiting only an instant for Sachiel to wrap itself around her, she deployed unit 04's emergency close combat weapon, spearing the creatures core.

It convulsed one more, then stopped.

There was a long silence, then a slow grinding as the dead angels core slid off the slightly down turned spikes, followed by a loud, earth shacking thud as it made contact with the ground.

Rei returned to herself breathing heavily, well heavily for her. Which was to say several deep but quick breaths as she calmed herself.

Rei had never done that before, never released the true force of her soul, it was painful. She could feel every excruciating moment of her past lives and of the being she was attacking when she did it, a sure deterrent to ever using such a force. But she had been driven to it, first because she wanted to protect Shinji, and secondly to protect all of her children. 'No', she corrected, Lilith's children. Rei was of Lilith but she most certainly was not Lilith. That identity belong to another being, her grandmother.

She looked down at her own abdomen just to be certain that she was still alive.

The pain of having white hot needles slammed into her stomach reseeded as Sachiel finally went fully silent. Air bubbles streamed from her mouth as she let the EVA come to rest upon the dead remains of her opponent.

With a final bit of effort she ejected the entry plug.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Kensuke were the first ones to notice the sudden motion at the back of the victorious creatures neck as it slumped down on its dead opponent.

Kensuke hesitated for a moment, but his curiosity got the better of him. Shinji fallowed close behind, he felt something was driving him. He was certain now that the battle was over it was safe to approach the victor as if he had come close to, even touched a thing like this before.

Kensuke's courage gave out as he neared the dead creature the other laid on top of. He frowned as he filmed the machine. That was odd, Kensuke had this thing losing its eye on film, yet now the empty eye socket seemed less jagged as if it were healing. Cracks in the armor were missing outright.

"What do you think it is?" Shinji asked nervously.

Kensuke grinned as he put his brilliant deductive skills to work.

"I think it's a robot."

"Huh, it didn't seem like that when it was fighting." Shinji replied as he studied the evil looking skull.

"True, but look at those marking." Kensuke pointed to the arms. In large letters Shinji could read out the designation. **EVA-04 MP**

Then beneath that in far smaller lettering. **NERV.**

"So, you think that thing sticking out of its neck is the cockpit?"

Kensuke shrugged as he continued filming. "Maybe. Or it might be a battery or a heat sink or something." The military Otaku commented.

Shinji looked up determined. He was going to find out, this thing, he felt it was important, as if he had known it, or something like it once.

"Hey where are you going?"

Kensuke asked startled as Shinji began to scale the remains of the dead behemoth.

"I'm going to go see if the pilots ok." Shinji shouted as he continued his assent.

"Hey I only said it MIGHT be a cockpit." Kensuke shouted back.

"Yeah, but we can't leave somebody if it is, they might be hurt", Shinji shouted.

Kensuke sighed, Shinji sometimes managed to be too nice for his own good.

Shinji worked his way up the slumped back of the second creature, the one that held his objective. The more he moved over it, the more certain he was that thing was definitely alive, and the more certain her grew that it was also a machine. The concept of the EVA being a machine was reinforced as he get a good look at the object sticking out of the back of its neck. It had NERV written on it in large bold letters and was definitely artificial.

There was a screech and a lot of shouting beneath the him. "Shinji!" Two voices shouted.

He looked down. Captain Katsuragi and his father had arrived on the scene it appeared. "Shinji get down from there now!" His father shouted.

He paused for a moment before looking back to the entry plug, finding a handle hold he began climbing over to what appeared to be a hatch.

Gendo Ikari cursed under his breath as he pulled his silver trimmed jacket black leather jacket off and tossed it to Misato.

"Sir?" She asked, worried.

"I'm going up there", was Gendo's only response. He wasn't going to let his only son get himself killed, Yui would never forgive him if she heard of this.

Gendo made slightly better progress then his son, spending more time searching out a good path before beginning his own ascent. He reached the second creatures neck in time to see his son working on opening a hatch on the cylindrical object sticking from the creatures neck.

"Shinji what are you doing up here!", his father grunted out as he pulled himself up next to his son.

Shinji didn't answer for a second, he finally managed to release the small hatch. Both of them back away, nearly losing their balance as a coppery scent, like blood overwhelmed them.

Both gulped slightly. "I think this might be cockpit, maybe the pilots injured", Shinji finally explained. They both nodded, "On three", Gendo replied.

"One, three", they both poked their heads through the small hatch. The smell seemed to come from a liquid only a meter below the rim of the hatch.

Shinji silently hoped that wasn't the pilots remains. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness until they could see a form.

There was a soft gasping coming from within. There was someone in there! Shinji threw caution to the wind forcing his way inside around his father. Gendo tried to stop him, but reacted a moment too late.

God this had to be some kind of secret organization work, it was way beyond anything that he had ever seen, and if anyone found out that Shinji had been inside he would likely be a dead man.

"Dad, get in here!" Shinji shouted. Gendo winced as the sound hit him, amplified greatly in the confined space. Nervously Gendo moved in as well, cursing as whatever liquid filled the bottom half of the space soaked his shoes and pants. He worked towards his sons voice. And paused. "What . . ." was all he said.

Laying in a semi reclined seat, slouched over in a parody of the machines position, for that was most definitely what this monster must have been. Sat a girl in a close fitting flight suit. Two small nodes like the sensors for EEG's sat on her head, partially covered in hair plastered in blood.

Shinji was working a restraint on her side nervously, it finally came free and her limp form slouched into his harms. He almost let her fall against the cockpit panel in front of her in surprise.

He almost did again as one of her eyes opened, he could see her face now in the dim light admitted by the open hatch, and a small set of pen lights built into the ceiling. Her appearance was striking, reminding him much of his mother, but most of all the eyes. Red eyes the color the blood that covered her. 'So beautiful'.

That though was not what had nearly made him drop her again. He listened softly, the words nearly made him gasp in surprise.

"Shinji", the girl whispered faintly again before losing consciousness.

What do you think eh?


	2. When your

Own nothing, as usual, all characters so far belong to Gainax unless I add some OC's . . . whatever

Sorry for the ate, I have trouble writing some times, I just cant right comfortably and stuff like this always comes out awkwardly. Ican never get the questions to be answered in the right order in my head. If anyone knows some good mental excercises that might help please go ahead. Now on with the show.

Chapter Two: When your waiting for a strange girl to wake up, expect strange explanations.

Gendo looked up at the grinning deaths head of EVA-04, the thought that there were at least three more of these things if that designation meant what he thought, sent a shiver down his spine. He was all the more paranoid with it sitting under his roof.

The JSDF had grudgingly handed the monstrosity over to Gehrin to analyze it and it's pilot when they finally realized that they didn't have a clue what they were dealing with. They had however kept the remains of the other monster, and without the heavy cargo equipment available to Gehrin, they had been reduced to fencing off the area around the battle sight and posting a constant guard as scientists from all over the world were called in on short notice.

"Have you found anything?" Gendo asked as he studied the contours of the EVA. Despite its hulking mass it was surprisingly slim and wiry.

Doctor Naoko Akagi standing behind him and out of his field of view, shrugged for her own benefit. "Well, we've found out exactly how tall it is, and how much it masses if that's worth much." She replied dryly.

"Anything of more importance then that?" Gendo asked, "Like how it can heal itself or how it was able to move so quickly, you saw how it fought. Nothing that size should be able to move so fast, if it could move at all, the weight to mass ratio's for a living creature . . ."

". . . Become astronomically inefficient once you exceed ten tons, I know." Naoko agreed.

The one thing they had discovered about this monster was that it was a living creature, a giant scale cyborg. Though a cyborg of what she didn't think she wanted to know. Most intriguing though were the tissue samples they had taken, the muscle tissue seemed to be a complex organic material, similar to the muscle polymers some labs were working on now. The stuff was actually strong enough and light enough to break the vicious power to weight cycle that prevented extremely large land animals. She still didn't see why somebody would build something as inefficient as a giant robot to fight a monster though. Why not just drop an N2 mine on it?

Naoko starred at the EVA herself for several long minutes, it sat now in the top most hangar level of the Gehrin facility surrounded by a detachment of Captain Katsuragi's security company, forty meters beneath the earths surface with an almost impenetrable layer of carbon nanotube load baring rods, titanium mesh, and concrete between it and the main tarmac.

The Hangar was the largest space in the facility, easily capable of accepting even the massive Russian cargo aircraft which often ferried in heavy equipment.

Slouched down in a sitting position against one of the hangar walls, the EVA's head nearly reached the ceiling, twenty meters above.

"We've finished searching the girl's equipment." She said finally.

"And?"

"Well we couldn't find anything to identify her, we're going to run a DNA check and see if we can't track her down in the database." Ritsuko elaborated.

Gendo blinked in surprise finally turning to his second in Command. "And you hadn't done this before now?" He asked sternly. The girl had been unconscious for the last three days, the doctors were sure she would be fine, but they had seemed a bit nervous. Gendo had gone to see what the problem was, and found exactly what was wrong.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, the strange girl had been admitted to the Gehrin infirmary with a broken wrist, several fractured ribs, a damaged eye, and a mild concussion, all of them minor injuries, but they would require at least a week to heal to any degree.

When Gendo saw her the next day the nurses had already removed the cast on her wrist and one had even been bold enough to move the gauss over her eye. Where there had been blood and damaged flesh before there was now a nearly healed eyelid. It was rather disturbing, some people healed quickly, the eye he could accept as that had been little more then a scratched cornea and she had received treatment, and the wrist may have been mistaken in the X-rays. Still, something just didn't feel right, not wrong, just not right either.

"We had some trouble with the software, we keep getting L4 errors when we run her DNA through the system." Naoko said, 'God I need a cigaret'.

An L4 error was a rare report that the DNA was not readable, meaning it was not human. That was pretty much always due to contamination or an error in filing, but it had happened three times now with three different blood samples.

Naoko had finally given up and was having the MAGI run a full breakdown, she would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did!

"I . . . see, and have you determined anything about the uniform and nodes?" Gendo asked shifting to technical matters, at least this was a subject that was a little less disturbing, technology was something man had intimate knowledge of, something that if he could not understand, he could at least take comfort that it was simply beyond his present understanding and nothing more.

Gendo had a dark feeling that this machine, and the girl who now resided within the base infirmary under armed guard, were the kinds of things that man could never understand in the way he had come to understand technology. 'Yui, I hope you can come home quickly'. He thought of his beloved wife as Naoko began her detailed breakdown of the few pieces of equipment they had so far been able to analyze.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You okay Shinji?", Misato Asked as she handed him a soda.

"Yeah I'm fine", He said, not looking up from the hospital bed that lay before him. His father had grudgingly allowed him to visit each day since the girl's admission and with the school closed, being within the military defense cordon, he had little else to do.

Misato found it a little disturbing that Shinji could be so obsessed with a girl he had never even seen before. 'So I guess all the girls at school have to do to get his attention is pilot giant robots and get the stuffing beat out of them, talk about easy to please!', Misato thought mischievously.

She studied Shinji again, still brooding over the girl's bedside, her mind came full circle, becoming once again focused and thoughtful.

The girl was strange, Misato thought, and it wasn't just that shock of messy azure hair that made her think that. She just seemed to emanate a sense of something, an aura, a presence, or perhaps it was just deja vu. Misato wasn't really sure, whatever it was she hoped the kid would wake up soon so she could ask.

"You know you don't have to hang around here Shinji." Misato pointed out to him as she straitened her skirt, she had to head back to the command center. Her shift started soon and Lieutenant Hyuga really couldn't be trusted to handle things for too long on his own. He was good at following orders and offering advice, but he just wasn't a command type.

"Hmmmm, no, I want to be here when she wakes up."

Misato sighed. "Shinji we've gone over this, there is NO way you know this girl, or she knows you. Maybe you miss heard." Misato said sharply, it wasn't that she had a problem with Shinji staying here and watching over their guest, but Misato didn't want to see the kid she thought of as a younger brother go through all of this trouble just because he thought some pretty girl recognized him.

"No, I'm sure I've seen her before." Shinji whispered under his breath.

Misato paused, there a was a distant look to his eyes as if he was trying to place something important. Misato took a longer look at the girl, she got nothing.

Sure she was pretty enough, with delicate features, and that blue dyed hair was odd but she couldn't think of anything that really stood out. Then she frowned as recognition hit, "Well she looks a bit like your mom."

"Yeah", Shinji agreed. "But why do I keep thinking it's my mother who looks like her, rather than the other way around?" Shinji asked.

Misato shuddered, "This isn't another of those weird things is it? You know like how you think of purple when you think of your mom, or expect your dad to be wearing gloves?"

Shinji's face was weary as he looked up at Misato, "Actually I think it is." He said.

Misato shook her head sadly. "Look, all I'm saying is . . . don't get too attached okay?"

Shinji paused for a second, a buried part of him was screaming 'No way in hell', but he nodded his head anyways.

She stepped out into the hall still shacking her head. She found Ritsuko on her way out, and smiled at her adoptive sister. "Hey Ritz, got anything else on that thing up in the hangar."

The bottle blond Doctor glanced at her colleague, her face was tense as if she'd been working a bit too long. Well, her day HAD started sometime in the vicinity of Friday. Glancing at a calender hanging from the wall of a nearby Nurses station, she noted that it was now Monday. She wasn't really sure now if it was the coffee, the massive amount of sugar in said coffee, or the stimulants she had taken that were keeping her on her feet. She suspected she would need rest soon regardless of how awake she felt, she knew she was getting sloppy as her brain shut down.

"We have some idea's now, but I'm afraid I can't tell you much." She said, the two of them continued walking.

"Because it's been classified, or because you don't know?", Misato asked.

"Both."

"I see..."

"No Misato, I don't think you do. Look at the situation, we've just been invaded by monsters from god knows where. One of them had a weird girl inside of it, who by witness account recognized Shinji though we're taking that as hearsay, and to top it all off we're almost too paranoid to even touch the damn thing. All the technical team has done so far is scrape off some of the armor and taken some tissue samples!"

Ritsuko placed her hand to her forehead in disgust. "Gehrin is supposed to be the top technological research facility in the world and even we only have a vague idea what we're dealing with. To make things worse the JSDF isn't telling us anything about that other monster."

Misato nodded nervously, it really was a bit much to think of all the things that were happening now. 'What next giant flying pyramids and little green men?'

"What do you think the military will do with that thing anyways?" Misato asked. Despite the militaries attempt to hide it the UN was screaming to take the thing and study it and every biologist on the planet was demanding a meter cube slab of its carapace for research. Misato somehow doubted that the JSDF was going to let this thing end up like that, not so soon anyways.

The problem was that it was so BIG, nobody had any equipment available that could move it. Even the EVA had barely been within the weight capacity of the Primary lifter vehicle Gehrin usually reserved for moving similarly massive pieces of equipment, such as components for large aircraft or wreckage from live fire exercises, there was a bet going, on which technician could come closest to the EVA's weight. Most people guessed around a six to seven hundred tons.

In fact it was precisely eight hundred forty two point six tons. The weight given by using the hangar bay pressure sensors as a set of make shift scales.

And that thing laying out in the outskirts of Tokyo was at least twice the size of the smaller one Gehrin had been given.

'Yeah well, bigger ain't always better you dorks', Misato thought, or at least she hoped. At least they knew this one had been built by humans, judging by the number of Japanese and English markings on the outside of that cockpit assembly.

That was another thing they were careful about touching, though the technicians had hit the jackpot with the cockpit computers. Somebody had figured out how to bring up a maintenance program with full schematics. The format was alien but the MAGI were working on decryption. If nothing else they would be able to take the cockpit apart and put it back together again in working order.

"I'd imagine they'll try and figure out how to make it into a weapon", Ritsuko replied dryly.

"Wuh, how?" Misato asked, that thing had definitely been quite dead when she had seen it.

"Trust me, there's plenty of things you can learn from a sixty meter tall alien that the JSDF would love to have, like those beam weapons it used to shoot down their VTOL, or that barrier we got a glimpse of."

"That makes sense I mean-" Misato didn't have a chance to continue as an orderly came hurrying down the hallway along with a security detail. Misato blinked.

"What's going on?"

"Ma'am", a Corporal in the black and white uniform of Gehrin security saluted sharply. "We were just informed, the Child's awake!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei felt herself rising towards consciousness, she wanted to stay down in the dark, in the warmth that existed only between the realms of wake and sleep. It was a comfortable existence after all. A part of her mind knew it well . . . the part of her that had been a mentally starved, soul-less body at the very bottom of terminal dogma. That didn't change how comfortable it was. Yet her mind was already gearing up, a moment more and her eyes snapped open, her senses fully alert.

She considered her immediate situation before going into any deep analyses. Alive, apparently not severely injured judging from the lack of pain, or drowsiness that would suggest pain killers. That was good, in her incarnation as the Second the Commander had allowed doctor Akagi to use morphine on her despite the presence of less addictive pain killers. Now that she thought about it, the addiction she had developed had probably been another way to control her.

She scanned the room, plain white walls, medical instruments on a table next to her, a hospital room. Rei loathed hospitals, she didn't know why but they thoroughly irritated her. Everything from the antiseptic smell to the muted activity outside her room which seemed to never stop, and only served to get on her nerves, as much as anything could get on her nerves that was.

She finally stopped though as she noted the one other person in the room, slouching down, starring at the floor, familiar hair, familiar face, familiar posture. He glanced up, and froze with a shocked look.

"Ikari?" Rei whispered. The boy just starred blankly, with a deer in headlights look, an expression that Rei really didn't understand. She shook her head slowly. She was still trying to understand 'how' and 'why' she was here, and now she had to face even more questions. This was likely to become tiresome, but new data was badly needed.

"Ikari", Rei whispered again carefully as she starred Shinji down with her one good eye. She knew the other one to be healing well but repairing the damage fully always took more time, it was irritating to Rei that her bones could knit in less then a week, yet the accelerated healing stopped as soon as the damaged part of her body was able to function again. This had lead to many, many, months of pain with badly bruised bones and tender strips of sensitive skin, but it was preferable to the much longer hospital stays she would have had to endure otherwise.

Shinji blinked a few times, he at least had sense to hit the call button before trying to speak to her, "Hello, uhm, what's your name?" Shinji asked, it seemed as good a thing to say as anything else to his surprised mind. She had awoken only minutes after Misato's departure. Was leaving him alone in such an awkward situation god's way of pushing his buttons?

The girl blinked understanding in her crimson eyes. "Ikari, you do not recognize me?" She asked, she seemed curious, confused, sad. WAIT! How was he so sure of these things? He found himself reading tiny muscle movements, eye shifts, small hand twitches. Like he had known her once.

"I . . . see.", 'Shinji did not wish for me to be part of this world . . .' Rei thought. Her mask almost cracked. 'He does not want me to be with him, perhaps he wishes to be as far from me as possible' . . . 'But then . . . why am I here?'

"Uhm, I'd like to know you though."He said, noticing how his earlier words had upset her. How he could tell, he wasn't sure.

"No, you would not", Rei replied starring down at her hands. "If you had wanted to know me, you would not have forgotten me."

Shinji paused, gulped slightly, and the put his hands on top of hers. "Please?" He asked, 'God just give me a chance, if I forgot a girl as beautiful as her somehow I don't deserve another chance but please god.'

He felt a slight tension in the hands before it slackened, he could not see the slight flush of red on her downcast face. Rei spoke again.

"I am Pilot Rei Ayanami, NERV serial number RA00110, Designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit Zero." She announced, speaking each word softly but clearly.

"Rei . . . It's a pretty name", he said under his breath, shacking his head, 'Your thinking about her name at a time like this!' He mentally berated himself, some of his father prioritizing skills had rubbed off on him.

"Uhm, you said Evangelion? You mean like that thing that they have up in the hangar?"

Rei paused, "Artificial Human Evangelion, an all purpose humanoid weapon system developed to combat the Angels." She said clarifying for him. 'Did Shinji simply wish for a world without EVA? Then he may not have intended to exclude me.' Rei felt happy and relieved as these thoughts came to her. If there had been no need for EVA in this world then she would never have been created, Shinji could be forgiven for such a mistake he had not been in a good condition to make such decisions when the power of creation was forced upon him.

"That sounds like it, a white giant robot with 04 on the arms, so . . . how do you know me?"

Rei considered, it was best, she decided to be honest, if this world had no need for EVA then it also had no need for NERV, this was the world Shinji had wished for, and now the Angels were trying to destroy it, that was unacceptable. Shinji had created this world, so it was important that Shinji understand.

"You are my fellow pilot. Pilot Shinji Ikari, NERV serial number SI00252, Designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit One, and controller of instrumentality." She recited, adding the last part thoughtfully, it was true, she had given Shinji the power of god over this world. From her brief glimpses of the apparently functioning city she had found herself in during the battle, it did not seem that he had done poorly with it.

'Ok, that tells me absolutely nothing' Shinji thought to himself, Rei seemed to understand the confusion in his eyes and was about to elaborate when two more guests came rushing in.

Both children turned to face a heavily breathing Misato and Ritsuko, neither adult had bothered to close the door and a whole throng of nurses and doctors were attempting to get a glimpse of their unusual guest.

Fortunately one of the security officers had the good sense to close the door behind his commanding officer, though not before noting how Shinji was holding the girls hand, he gave the younger Ikari an unseen thumbs up, grinning behind his helmet.

There was another awkward silence broken only by the breathing of the rooms four occupants. Rei sighed internally, she was not comfortable being the one to initiate conversation.

"Major Katsurgai, Doctor Akagi." She said simply.

Both Misato and Ritsuko blinked. 'Major?'

Misato decided it best to be friendly, the commander and sub commander would be here soon enough. "Well, Hello, errrr".

"Rei", Shinji provided. Ritsuko and Misato both noted how he was holding her hand.

"Would you like us to bring Shinji a pair of scrubs so you two can play doctor", Ritsuko asked dryly. Misato blanched at such a tasteless joke coming from her friend.

Shinji's hand immediately teleported to his side as his face flushed red. "IdidntmetodoanythingshejustseemedsadsoIwastryingtobeniceand..." Shinji blushed deeper.

Rei turned her gaze from Misato, to Ritsuko, to Shinji before speaking quite seriously. "I do not believe that would be advisable, it is unlikely that Ikari has sufficient medical training to act in the place of a doctor."

In old American cartoons Shinji was certain this was where you were supposed to cue the tumbleweed.

"May I continue my explanation Ikari?" Rei asked turning back to face him and thinking nothing more of the blank faces of Misato and Ritsuko.

"Uhm, Sure, go ahead, I . .. I mean if-f its not a problem." Shinji said, curiosity mixing with impatience, and his more or less ever present case of politeness to cause him to stutter, still trying to decide how to properly form the sentence.

Rei paused in deep thought, this would be difficult to explain. If Shinji had asked for a world without second Impact then none of these people would have any idea what an AT field, Angel, or EVA was. This would make things drastically harder to explain. "May I be allowed to meet with this facilities commanding officer?" Rei asked, "I would prefer to re-tell this as few times as possible, it is not . . . pleasant for me to remember." She said, looking to Shinji apologetically, or As apologetically as she had ever been. Which was to say not more then a small glance in Shinji's direction.

Shinji seemed to understand that it had been a sincere gesture on her part, and did not take too much offense.

Misato shrugged, "Well we've waited three days, we can wait a few more minutes, the boss had already been informed your awake." She stretched her arms out as she took a seat the wait hopefully wouldn't be too long. In the meantime Misato decided to make some small talk. Unfortunately most of her questions, what are your hobbies, what kinds of food do you like, etc. Received blank stares as their only response.

'What an odd girl.'

"Well, um, ok then, where are they?..."

"Don't fret so much Misato." Ritsuko teased as she decided to busy herself checking Rei over. All of the tests had been finished the day of her arrival, but it was always good to be sure.

No concussion, she could move her wrist without any pain, confirming that, as the doctors had suspected, it had been an X-ray error. After all, a bone couldn't mend that fast, not even from a minor fracture. Her EEG had seemed odd, her subconscious mind seemed to be highly active even while she was awake, like she was dreaming. That HAD to be a system error, either that or this girl had a really strange mental condition.

Well they'd run her through for a full body scan now that she was awake. Ritsuko kicked herself for not having it done while she was unconscious.

'Oh well, not like there'll be any problem doing it with her awake, just so long as we can get her to hold still. At least', Ritsuko though dryly, noting the way the strange girl sat hands in her lap, 'She seems quite good at that.'

Little did anyone else in the room know, Rei was now in deep thought of her situation. She began to work off of known information. Assets, one known pilot, herself, one possible pilot candidate, Shinji Ikari. One Evangelion, unknown Unit number and model possibly a type-3 or type-4 MP unit from the description, making the most likely candidate Unit-04 equipped with an S2 core or units 05 through 14. Maintenance was a non issue, logistics was still a very big issue.

Even a super solenoid reaction needed mass to convert to energy and the EVA's tissue was nourished on a protein/sugar solution fed into it through a series of ports behind the jaw of the mouth guard. It wouldn't be an issue as long as the EVA was not active it could remain dormant for months but it would be quite important if it had been healing itself recently.

"I will need to see to the status of the Evangelion." Rei whispered, piquing everyone's curiosity.

"Yeah about that . . ." Misato said, trying to sound friendly. "What can you tell us about that thing anyways?"

Rei considered, Shinji had every right to know, he was this world's creator, he was the controller of instrumentality, the embodiment of the Angel of Humanity where Rei was the embodiment of the mother. The others, though, she was not so sure about. Misato, in another life had been her direct superior, and Doctor Akagi had also been her superior, but this was not the world she had been created in. This was not the world where she had been given life for the sole purpose of following orders and initiating Instrumentality.

She chose the best course of action, she deferred to the one person in the room she felt she could trust. "Ikari, would you like me to tell them?" She asked, looking at Shinji.

It was kind of creepy to Shinji, those eyes looking at him with a painful neediness. He was feeling frightened of this girl, but he felt also deeply concerned and caring, why? He didn't know, but he would try to find out.

"S-sure go ahead." He stuttered. Misato and Ritsuko both raised an eyebrow. Why was this girl so trusting of Shinji, sure he was the cute kind and all . . . but Misato couldn't see how a girl in a giant robot who had to be a member of some super secret organization could be so willing to spit out her secrets. It was kind of weird, and added to her belief that she had mistaken Shinji for somebody else. She kept quite though, any information they could get out of her was worth it.

Rei paused, closed her eyes and then began. "The machine I was piloting, is an Evangelion, commonly referred to as an EVA." Rei began. "It is a hybrid, bio-mechanical, all purpose humanoid weapons platform developed for the sole purpose of defeating the Angels."

"Angels?" Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko asked simultaneously. They could all guess by the context though that she meant that monster the JSDF was dismantling in the outskirts of Tokyo to study.

Rei's next words confirmed this. "The Angels are the greatest threat humanity has yet faced. Their intention is the total annihilation of the human species. To achieve this they originally intended to initiate and event known as the Third Impact which would lead to the destruction of all humanity and their own transcendence."

Misato nodded, okay, she was right, she had know clue what this girl was talking about.

"Why build a giant robot though? I mean what's the point of such an impractical weapon, when, if what you say is true, it would justify simply nuking the things." Ristuko asked, glancing at Misato.

The Gehrin security Captain gave her an irritated look, their were SO many things wrong with that solution not the least of which was the absurd collateral damage. But it was true, if the stakes were really that high why risk such a clumsy machine?

"Conventional and Nuclear weapons are totally ineffective against Angels," Rei explained. "The only weapon system capable of defeating them are the Evangelions, due to their AT fields."

None of the group had a chance to ask on this one as Rei continued on. She was starting to get an idea from their questions how to best answer.

"The AT field is a barrier which defends the Angel from all attack. Evangelions, are biological duplicates of the first Angel, capable of generating their own AT field. When two opposing fields meet they negate each other, and the combatants become vulnerable to convention weapons. As the EVA units are already used to generate the AT field they are the most effective platform for the conventional weapons."

Misato nodded in agreement. "Fight fire with fire, makes sense . . . But that still doesn't explain how something like that thing was built without anyone noticing, and how it just popped up in the middle of the city!"

Rei nodded her head. "I . . . Am not certain myself, though I may theorize at what happened, it would require further explanation, I would prefer to speak of it in the presence of this facilities Commanding Officer."

Rei set her head back down on the pillow of her hospital bed, this was mentally exhausting. She had rarely been called upon to act on her own initiative before. And she felt uncomfortable doing it now, after all, when the only other time she had done such at thing was for Shinji, and he had rejected her for it. Why?

She couldn't understand, she had offered him a perfect world, where nobody would have to be lonely or unhappy ever again, yet he had not accepted such an existence, he had not accepted paradise, so what could she give him? What more could he want from her? Rei couldn't understand as they sat there quietly, the poor girl just couldn't understand because understanding had been cruelly robbed from her in all of her lives. She closed her eyes and turned deep within herself, trying to decide on a course of action.

The rooms three other occupants had the decency to note her exhaustion and stop asking questions. It was obvious the girl was carefully nursing her strength for when it was needed.

Unfortunately it appeared it was going to be needed now. The door opened once more, Rei did not bother looking this time, she was too deep in thought.

Shinji winced as Rei's hand closed on his in a death grip. She was staring eyes wide as the new visitor stood before her.

This had not been expected, Rei berated herself for this, she should have known he would be here. But why? Why had Shinji wanted him back? Why had Shinji wanted his him any place near him?

"Commander Ikari . . ." Rei whispered, eyes dilated.

There wasn't more then a flicker of recognition in Gendo's eyes as he merely noted how much the girl looked like his wife. He caught his own extended stare and shook his head, "How rude of me, I am Gendo Ikari, chief administrator of the Gehrin advanced research division." He bowed slightly to Rei, before giving her a relaxed smile.

Rei frowned as she studied the older man. He was cleanly shaven, his glasses were un intimidating, with none of the orange tinting she had known in her past lives. She could see the mildly concerned, mildly thoughtful, and mildly curious eyes behind them. 'Is this what the Commander was like when his wife was alive?' Rei thought to herself. She had little experience with judging people, but the commander she knew had been dark and cold to all but her, this man simply seemed to distance himself, as any good administrator did.

"Uh, Rei is there something wrong?" Shinji asked.

Gendo stiffened slightly as he noted his sons behavior. 'Have to ask him about that . . .'

"Oh sir, Rei here was just informing us a bit about the EVA we recovered." Misato said as she stood up and saluted.

"Indeed", Gendo responded, "I believe it would be prudent for us to question you in a more private location." Gendo said, coughing into his hand as he looked at his son.

Shinji got the message, this was Gehrin business, and got up to go. Unfortunately he didn't get very far before he was stopped by the tight hold Rei still had on his hand.

"I insist that Ikari be allowed to stay . . . this involves him as well." Rei said softly, not loosening her grip in the least on Shinji's hand even as she starred at Gendo.

Gendo let out an imperceptible sigh as he agreed. He was ready to call an orderly for a wheelchair when Rei got up on her own, disconnecting the IV drip from her forearm with a practiced efficiency. She stood shakily, using Shinji as a crutch as she pulled him along towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuko asked, trying to bar the girls way.

"I thought you said you wished to continue this conversation elsewhere?" Was Rei's only reply glancing at Ritsuko with her good eye. Gendo nodded in agreement, adjusting his glasses as he opened the hospital door.

The first thing Rei noted about the environment outside the hospital room, was how confined it was. This came as a slight surprise, she had known she was underground from the previous dialogue, but she had assumed that she would find herself within the Geofront . . . which, now that she considered, had only been discovered as part of the project to find Lilith.

"Where are we?" Rei asked as she walked beside Shinji, letting him support her slight frame.

"This is the Gehrin research facility infirmary, we are currently three hundred feet beneath Tokyo in one of the largest underground military complexes in the world, it is structurally reinforced to take a class ten earthquake and the surface defenses are practically impenetrable." Gendo stated, a bit of pride seeping into even his voice at those words.

"I see." Was Rei's only reply, for someone used to the expansive majesty of the Geofront this place was unremarkable, it simply was what it was, and she assumed it served its purpose adequately.

The silence was a little disconcerting as they made there way to one of the Gehrin conference rooms. Rei was mildly surprised by how much it looked like the conference rooms in the Geofront, though then again, a conference room was likely to look pretty much the same anywhere in the world. Or across worlds as the case may have been.

She was seated in a chair near the head of the table, a pair of guards made them selves noticed, gesturing that they would be right outside before shutting the door. "May I begin?"Rei asked, apparently studying the fake grain work of the table before her with intense interest.

"Just one moment, we're waiting for one more person to arrive, I know the good Doctor has plenty of questions to ask you." Gendo Ikari began, as he took the main seat for himself. Shinji sat down next to Rei, with Misato and Ritsuko flanking both of them.

Gendo hit the recording button at his head seat to catch everything the girl said. It would later be played back for stress analyses by the MAGI, Gendo was the kind of man who made it a point to get the most reliable sources of information possible.

The door opened once more admitting the final member of the group. Shinji was slightly startled when Rei suddenly squeezed his hand tight again. This time he was certain she was going to break the limb.

Rei starred, a very sickening memory playing at the back of her mind. How she remembered she was not sure. Perhaps it had something to do with why she could be here at all, but she could remember now, remember the life slowly leaving her body as she tried to beg for air. It had NOT been a pleasant experience. Her free hand softly rubbed at her neck as she took a few deep breaths, assuring herself that she wasn't suffocating.

She whispered so quietly not even Shinji could hear her. "Old Hag."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Do you really believe her story?" Gendo asked as he and Naoko Akagi stood before Unit-04 once more.

"Of course not." Naoko said irritable. "But that little trick of hers definitely has me convinced she's not joking that something is going on . . . And . . . The genetic breakdown, I'd had a look at it, she's definitely not human"

Gendo shifted uncomfortably at that thought and what had happened earlier. Naoko had been thoroughly fed up within the five minutes of arriving at the conference room. Rei had done nothing but spout impossible theories and principals, going so far as to explain the AT field as the force of a persons soul, as if that had anything to do with science.

-"I am not going to sit here while some little _brat_ goes on about magic, souls, and Angels." Naoko stood to leave, walking with a quick stride towards the door, disgust evident on her face. She never knew what hit her as she ran face first into an orange hexagon of light with no prior warning.

Everyone started in shock. Everyone but Rei, who sat, one hand in her lap, one hand holding Shinji's, eye's closed as if deeply focused.

"As I have said", she began, "The AT field is the barrier of the soul, Angels and EVAs are able to use this barrier to protect themselves, and negate another's AT field in a physical realm." Rei was slowly becoming quite annoyed, something she had rarely experienced before. These people were just so astoundingly dense! They refused to accept an answer that was not only logical but fit within the framework of observed data seemingly unwilling to even consider the situation if it went beyond their comfortable world view.

She hadn't noticed that her Second and Third selves had done much the same thing when it came to her emotions.

She realized Shinji was starring at her. She blinked a few times, coking her head to the side slightly, "What is wrong, Ikari?" She asked, red eyes boring into him hauntingly.

He tried to pull his hand away, "R-Rei you s-said that only the Angels . . . and EVAs could generate something like that!"

Rei looked into Shinji's eyes, fear, confusion, NO, she did not want to see these things.

"Ikari, please calm yourself." She said softly, loosening her grip, but not enough for him to escape from it. He looked her in the eyes. "What . . . what are you, i-if you can do that?"

Rei starred for several seconds more. "I am I, nothing more and nothing less. I was . . ." Rei struggled with the thought, what was she to Shinji? She was starting to see that parts of all of her former selves were heavily influencing her, more so then they ever had before. Rei I had never known Shinji, never even known of his existence before her own short life was brought to an end. Rei II had become attached to Shinji, an affection that had gone beyond anything she had ever been capable of feeling for Commander Ikari. Rei III had perhaps even loved him, or was that merely the ingrained memories of the second making themselves known? This would require much thought.

"I . . . think I was your friend." She finished, her own stare not wavering as she spoke.

Shinji kept starring at her as she turned back to the silent adults. "Major Katsuragi please put down your firearm." Rei requested calmly as she noted the mauve haired woman, on her feet and taking careful aim. Misato didn't flinch, to her credit it was impressive that she had realized the field was of Rei's making. Rei sighed, closing her eyes, this was very tiresome.

Gendo Ikari, having as much sense in this world as he had in the last, held his hand up, hoping to stop the Captain from doing anything too brash.

"When you speak of Shinji you seem to know him, how is that?"

Rei's gaze turned to the Commander, "I know him, because in another life I wished to become one with him."

Gendo blanched, though to his credit only very slightly, Ritsuko snickered, Misato sat trying to comprehend the girls words, and Naoko, well Naoko just stood where she had been stopped, right eye twitching rubbing her soar nose.

"Could you please run that by me again . . . With a more detailed explanation?" Gendo asked, quietly. He was using his dangerous voice, the one where all of the emotion had been sucked out and replaced with liquid nitrogen for all the warmth that it projected. The voice that told you that if you didn't come up with a good response you would be working as a test subject for the Akagi's latest experiment.

Rei noted this with no small amount of discomfort. "If I were to tell you, I would need to start from the beginning." Rei said quietly.

"The beginning is always the best place to start a story." Gendo replied simply.

Rei did not respond. "Please make yourselves comfortable, this will take a while." She finally said. There was a long silence as Naoko came back to her seat, lighting a cigarette, drawing from it, and then extinguishing it again in disgust. Rei closed her eyes, letting the same calmness she had felt during harmonics tests overtake her.

"Have you ever been so lonely . . . that you felt the loneliness like a physical pain?" She asked cryptically, it was obvious it was a rhetorical question.

"My story, begins with my mother, the mother of all people. It begins fifteen years ago. When the world was ended by selfish men, and . . ." Rei glanced at Shinji ". . . remade by a hurt young boy . . ."-

Gendo shook his head as he remembered the girls retelling. The claims were too absolutely insane to be true. Yet it would explain the Event. The disappearance of so many people. After all, it was impossible for a soul to come back if it had already been extinguished and what would the point be recreating all of those shells if there was no mind or soul behind them.

Though if what Rei was saying was true that left a lot of holes, she claimed that doctor Naoko Akagi had been dead for some time. When questioned how the doctor could be alive then Rei had simply said it was her 'bond' to another's soul. Though who she had been referring to Gendo could not begin to guess.

That was pushed out of his mind as he watched Shinji, nervously standing on the shoulder of the EVA, Rei at his side.

Rei had all but refused to let go of him since she had woken up, with the exception of going off to change into a pair of grey green coveralls a size too big for her, she had not released Shinji's hand more than once.

Shinji watched as Rei sat eyes closed, upon the shoulder of the EVA, her free hand placed softly, fingers spread against the armor of the enormous weapons system. "So what are you doing?" Shinji asked curiously. He was starting to grow accustomed to the girl's presence, despite what she had said about herself, he didn't feel afraid, his curiosity had taken the better of him and he was fascinated by the half angel girl who sat on her knees now seemingly in a state of deep meditation.

"I am attempting to understand why I am here." Rei said simply. As she focused, this was something she had never been called upon to do. And in fact she had been ordered not to try. With her constitution she could theoretically have chosen her synch rate with EVA at her own discretion. At least with Unit-01. Now she was attempting to ferret our Unit-04's soul and try to see what it knew of all of this.

She frowned as she lowered her own mental defenses as much as she dared, she was intensely uncomfortable doing this with several strangers in close proximity, it gave her the same kind of fear many girls would feel standing naked before a particularly lecherous person. In her own mind it was something on that order. Lowering the barrier to her soul was risking others affecting her and changing her when she did not wish to be changed.

Rei opened her eyes with a start as the world went black, and paused. She was standing amongst a glowing web work. 'I know this pattern . . . EVA nerve layout' She could see the clusters where the nerves linked with the entry plug, the EVA's brain, and most importantly the core. It was startlingly beautiful.

She reached out with her own AT field touching the core and letting it recognize her. A brief moment of confusion. 'Other?' A flash of Anger 'Enemy!' A pause as the EVA's artificial soul reconsidered 'Unknown' And finally a start of realization 'Pilot, Comrade, Ally' The EVA lowered its own defenses slightly allowing her to communicate with it.

There was no language involved, only the transfer of feelings and memories as the two conversed. The EVA was content, it was not lonely anymore as it had been in the Sea of Dirac, and in fact it seemed quite satisfied to simply be, and be able to watch the activity about it. It's soul was to put it bluntly, a very simple affair compared to Rei's own. It held no animosity towards her or any others, so she could be reasonably certain that it would not be at risk of going berserk.

She asked next about the Sea of Dirac, she asked about her own existence. The EVA seemed somewhat uncomfortable thinking about that. Something had deeply disturbed it. Which considering what an Evangelion was, was quite a feat.

'Darkness, power, anger, fear, hate.' All flashed through the EVA's soul. 'Warmth, protectiveness' Also came though from another source. When she asked the EVA's reply would simply translate as 'Not Father', she tried to interrogate it further but the EVA insistently replied 'Not Father'. Rei thought of it from another angle. If not Father then . . . Mother. She understood a little bit more. This was as much as Rei could hope for. She withdrew back into the world.

Rei blinked a few times as she found herself laying on her back, Shinji looking at her worried.

One of the technicians was looking her over, he shown a light in her eyes checking to be sure her pupils were dilating. Checked her pulse and then nodded to himself. "She looks fine Mr. Ikari." The tech reassured, before standing back up and brushing himself off.

"Thank you." Shinji said nodding to the technician before putting both hands on Rei's shoulders and looking at her worried. "Do you feel ok?". He asked concerned.

"Yes, why should I not?" Rei asked.

"You . . . You just slumped down and fainted, what happened!" Shinji was concerned, he would have been concerned for anyone after something like that. She shook her head slowly as she took stock of her situation.

"I think I understand . . . That was enough for today." She whispered. She moved to get up, and paused, studying her current situation. "Would you please get off." She asked calmly.

Shinji realized the rather compromising position he was in, laying almost on top of Rei while he had looked her in the face. Despite the baggy overalls he though he had a good idea what lay beneath. His mind overlaid the moment with another, only this time Rei was sans clothes. He shot up in shock, flustered. "I-I'm Sorry!" He shouted as he stood rod strait, eyes averted.

Rei cocked her head not understanding what had caused her companions suddenly distressed state. She simply took his hand and pulled him along toward the scaffolding leading from the EVA's shoulder down to the hangar floor. Half a dozen technicians were busy near the mouth guard taking measurements for the appropriate pipe heads for EVA feeding. Fortunately Gehrin had the connections to get the relatively simple chemicals and proteins needed in bulk from providers within a few days. The rest was just fabricating an appropriate interface head. With the S2 core for power and to handle repair the EVA's continued operation was guaranteed.

Unfortunately that left the problem of weapons. Heavy positron weapons would be necessary if the Angels attacked as they had before. Rei didn't let this outwardly bother her but there would be much to do it seemed.

'And Unit-04, it sensed another.' Rei was not one to get her hopes up but it was possible that there was another EVA someplace in Japan. The only other unit that been anywhere near functional had been Unit-03 which had been taken to the German branch for repairs and decontamination. It had been 82 percent complete at the time of third impact. Just above the combat affective marker.

She would have to consider the Units possible locations. Someplace heavily secluded most likely. If it had appeared like the Angel through a Sea of Dirac then there were many places even in a country like Japan where it could be hidden. It was vastly easier to hide something if nobody had seen it being put in its hiding place.

They made it to the bottom of the scaffolding in time to be met by Shinji's father.

Gendo Ikari looked mildly concerned having seen Rei apparently pass out. He'd already called for a medical team when she started to recover, though now it appeared it would not be necessary.

"What were you doing?" Gendo asked, slightly suspicious. He felt uncomfortable letting Rei have nearly free reign, but then again, the AT field she had demonstrated proved that it wouldn't be worth the effort to try and stop her.

"I was merely querying the EVA." Rei said, simply as she started to head towards the hangar exit. Gendo and Naoko Akagi trailed close behind Rei, and the now permanently attached Shinji. "Wouldn't you need a terminal if you were going to bring up an operations log?" Naoko asked as they reached the elevator that would take them up to the conference level.

Rei shook her head. "Allow me to explain, I was querying the EVA's soul to be more precise."

Naoko simply nodded dumbly, she'd decided it was best for her to simply accept some things for the moment. She was still wrapping her mind around the barrier Rei had used to restrain her several hours earlier, that was at least enough to make her a believer that SOMETHING beyond her understanding was involved. What that was she had every intention of finding out.

Which reminded her, "Oh, Rei would you mind going through some tests?"

"Why?"

Naoko sighed, it was becoming apparent that Rei was . . . a difficult person to speak with in general. How someone managed to use so few words and yet be so cryptic she wasn't really sure.

Shinji shifted uncomfortably at the word 'tests'. Naoko gave him an evil smile. "Don't worry about it Shinji we're not going to vivisect your little girlfriend. Just some tissue samples and full body scans." Naoko said cheerily. "After all, we can learn more from a living person then a corpse."

Her words of reassurance only made Shinji shift all the more. Naoko Akagi was considered by many of the Gehrin workers to be a real live mad scientist.

Rei considered the exchange, "As long as it does not adversely affect my ability to pilot it is acceptable."

Naoko studied the girl. 'So odd'.

The elevator deposited them on the highest floor of the underground facility. Directly above this was a thirty meter layer of concrete and armor. The small group headed out, they were walking towards the administrative section. Gendo had given up on hoping to contain Rei, especially after her demonstration of what she could do with her AT field. She seemed content to be near Shinji anyway, and if he had to use his son as the carrot to keep Rei happy, so be it. There were still too many questions left unanswered and he didn't entirely trust her.

"Captain Katsuragi has a spare bedroom, you will stay with her for now." Gendo said simply as he signed off Rei's papers. Gehrin was working with the JSDF to get the appropriate documentation for Rei, it would not do to have a girl who didn't exist walking around. For now, a fake ID that would pass cursory inspection by a law enforcement agency had been fabricated. Any cross referencing would show it was a phony but by that point Gehrin would already have stepped in on Rei's behalf.

"Understood", Rei replied simply as she took the paperwork and looked it over. Place of residence and family history were provided, she memorized the birthday and past places donner residence. "This is adequate".

She handed the papers back to Gendo before pulling Shinji back towards the elevators again, this time going towards the surface.

Gendo left the two children off, heading back down to the command level to handle the monumental amount of paperwork involved with Rei waking up. He was also considering the task before him of coming up with a story that would not cause the top brass to move for his confinement to an asylum.

'Why does the truth have to complicate things?' Gendo mused as he proceeded back down into his lair. Looked like it was time to open that bottle to 190 proof he kept in his liquor cabinet. Yes getting plastered would be quite a good idea at the moment. Monsters, hybrids, giant robot cyborgs, all in a days work for the Commander of Gehrin.

Shinji looked at Rei curiously, it clicked suddenly. Lock . . . key. "R-Rei, you said that in the world before instrumentality we were friends."

There was a silence as Rei considered. "Yes, I believe friend is the word."

"Did we go to school together?" He asked.

"Yes." Rei replied turning to face Shinji curiously.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . I'm sure I recognized you." Shinji said. "I mean, I kept having this sense of Deja vu, and now, now its . . ." Shinji looked at Rei as if seeing her for the first time.

". . . You're the person I keep trying to remember aren't you."

Rei did not reply.

"Aren't you!"

"I do not know, I cannot see inside your mind." Rei said looking away deep in thought 'Could he remember?'

Shinji starred at her. 'Rei'.

He decided to try and spark up a conversation. Usually you asked about a persons family so . . .

"Uhm, do you have any family."

". . ."

Rei paused for several long seconds. 'STUPID', Shinji snarled at himself as he realized who he was talking to. How could he be so dense! Rei might be uncomfortable thinking about such things.

However this was not what was on Rei's mind. Shinji had needed to know what she was, she didn't want to hurt him and in all likeliness the Gehrin staff would have done a genetic analysis so it was pointless concealing that she wasn't entirely human. What was troubling her was whether or not to tell Shinji where her human side was from. "I . . . I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Do not be." Rei replied.

"It does not matter, the donor for my human genetics was anonymous I do not know of any relatives." Rei said. The elevator door opened to the warm air of the afternoon and Misato waiting outside by her Alpine. The two children stepped out into the sun. It was time for Rei to go home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ok, advanced explanation. I agree with some of the other people here that Rei due to her genetics is most likely nottruly related to Shinji. Besides the point of which she is most likely sterile making it a moot point anyways. But in anycase under my interpretation of Rei's natures. ITS NOT INCEST!

Also a question. If Rei was created in response to Yui's death then she couldn't possibly be more then ten years old. Wierd.


End file.
